Eldaarth Shadowcross
Eldaarth Shadowcross, or by his birth name, Eldaarth Val'dryn Shadowcross, is a talented Kaldorei Bounty Hunter, born in the blossoming city of Isildien, located in today's Feralas. Known for his activities as an outlaw, he has up to this day managed to keep his profession, Bounty Hunting, a secret, his name thus barely being known by authorities and others in his line of work. Yet, he is often seen in Stormwind, running along it's streets with other shady-looking street rats. History ( WIP ) * Birth and the Military ( -1868 L.C. to -1434 L.C. ) Being a child in an unpriviliged family made Eldaarth's boyhood complicated, offering a mediocre education and little hope for future success. In addition, military service was compulsory for working classes and often ended up as a full time employment. And so, aged around 30, Eldaarth, found himself enforced to join the military, as law stated. Serving as a guard, personal bodyguard and ultimately assassin for over 400 years, Eldaarth was rewarded for his affinity in stealth and close ranged combat, and thus offered the guidance of Scout Commander Barus and his special scouting division. However, tides changed as he approached the end of his military service: not feeling the sense of accomplishment one could have hoped for when joining the army, the elf left and turned to activities he considered both more lucrative and worthwhile. * An outlaw's life ( -1434 L.C. to -1217 L.C. ) Starting off as a mercenary for a Night-elven group of outlaws, he relished a life of liberty and action, constantly living in the outdoors and feeling everywhere at home. His job with the group took him all around Kalimdor, from Tanaris to Teldrassil, sparking a growing fondness of adventure. Ironically, the Golden Sabres, as the group called itself, were mostly hired to protect nobles or rich individuals from other gang's assassins etc., or even to directly deal with these threats. Indeed, after the War, a large number of mobs were formed, taking advantage of the crippled political and military system, in hopes of making fortune. For example, the Grey Fox, a forgotten yet famous, at that time, figure of organised crime was taken down by Eldaarth and the rest of his group. Although the Golden Sabres were, in theory, free to act according to their will, they remained largely financially bound to a powerful Kaldorei noble by the name of Jores Blackraven. A cruel and demanding, yet rich man, Jores would convince elven authorities to let the Golden Sabres roam freely; in exchange, however, the group would pay huge financial compensations. In addition, Blackraven would often violently treat the group's leaders if he deemed the payment insufficient. The day came when the Sabres rebelled against this treatment, and brutally murdered Jores Blackraven, thus marking the groups dismantlement. * The Beginnings of a Bounty Hunter ( -1217 L.C to -1050 L.C. ) As the gang fell apart, Eldaarth decided to stay in the mercenary business and turn towards a more lawful aspect of it, Bounty Hunting. His skills and contacts as a mercenary would be of great use, and the licit side of bounty-hunting promised a large quantity of buyers. Little did he know, however, that this would become his full-time job. For decades the elf roamed Kalimdor, calling himself the "Golden Sabre" in honor of his past criminal life. With time, however, this title faded and soon Eldaarth Shadowcross, the "Golden Sabre", became "Eld, just Eld." On the 2nd of June 1050 L.C, he got arrested by a small squadron of Kaldorei guards on the outskirts of Auberdine where he had previously spent the night, for "numerous acts of violence against the State" "affiliation with outlaw organisations" and other vague charges such as "murder" or "repeated agression on an individual". Who had reported him? Why? Up until this point, Eldaarth had considered himself clean of his past criminal life and had no memories of committing any of these charges, since his beginnings as a Bounty Hunter. Denying them all in court, however, would cost him the next 50 years of his life. * Solitude (-1050 L.C. to -1000 L.C. ) It was during this time spent in a cell that Eldaarth picked up the hobby of drawing, and then tattooing on his fellow convicts. Developing, in his own right, a "new" method to do so, his work impressed even a few guards. The technique was simple to understand, yet very complicated to perform. As opposed to traditional tattoos, where a needle is used to imprint an certain symbol under the client's skin, Eld would apply a magically enhanced ink on the surface. He'd then quickly pass a small flame above it, causing it to ignite and rapidly evaporate, leaving behind the chosen symbol. * War of the Shifting Sands (-1000 L.C to -998 L.C ) * Returning to Freedom ( -998 L.C to 25 L.C. ) * The arrival in Stormwind ( 27 L.C to the present day. ) Persona ( WIP ) * Attitude Eldaarth is naturally humorous, calm, and social, enjoying the company of others over a lone walk in the parc. Modesty and kindness are two words that he likes employing when talking about himself, yet his comedic nature makes him one hell of a bragger around his friends, often to lighten the mood and create a few smiles here and there. The biggest downside to his Kaldorei would be his spitefulness; how vindictive he is towards those who have hurt him or anyone close to him. If the occasion presents himself, he will stop at nothing to hunt down the author of the act. Never the first to be tempted by hostility, this elf yet has a strict set of characteristics he despises in other individuals, such as being arrogant, cocky, loud-mouthed, snobbing or simply an "idiotic twit." * Faith On a scale from 0-10 about how much of a theist he is, Eldaarth would undoubtably score a -1. He tries to stay away from religion and glances at Priest, Paladins and other believers with an amused smirk. Yet a certain "eleven superstition" seems to, on rare occasions, toss one of his coins in a nearby Moonwell, or recite a quick prayer to Elune during troubling periods, late at night... * Moral Being on one hand a criminal and outlaw, and on the other a Bounty Hunter has led Eldaarth to follow one rule throughout his life: strive for the greater good, yet employ any means to achieve it. Appearance ( WIP ) Relationships ( WIP ) Eldaarth is rather easy to befriend, yet joining what he considers as his circle of close-friends is more than challenging. * Sìérra Miller Surely one of his most complicated and ambiguous relationships, the two have known each other for a long time now, meeting soon after Eldaarth joined the Crows. Sìérra, a female human outlaw and talented marksman, has for long been considered by the elf as one of his closest friends. However, the pair have occasionally broken the friendship barrier to delve in a more intimate and lover-like relation, partially playing a role as to why Eldaarth returned to the gang. Sharing a similar sense of humour and approach towards society, they frequently spend time together in taverns or on mission, only strengthening their already solid bond. * R'heron Eldaarth's current Boss and newest gang-leader of the Crows, R'heron, or R, is considered by the elf as a close friend, looking up to him for both his talent in leadership and fighting skills. R is Night-Elven street thief that has recently picked up the mantle of leader of the Crows. He was one the first encounters Eldaarth had when joining the group, over 6 years ago now, and has since remained close and supportive of his fellow Kaldorei. * Venice "The Menace" Lurkshire (WIP) * Sarren Nightpyre (WIP) * Allicard Fontaine (WIP) Miscellaneous (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Rogues Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Criminals Category:Crows Category:Fontaine Co Category:Black Rose Syndicate Category:Darnassus Category:Feralas Category:Isildien